Snow will Fall
by lemonpie951
Summary: Who am I? What am I? Follow Savannah a very confused demigod as she struggles to find her true memories. With the help of Connor Stoll, Elliot Rase, and a not so helpful Adam Sim will she remember why a god took her memories? Or will she fall?
1. Curly 1

**Hilo people of , this is my first fanfic well first story. Ever. Yeah so that's about it, oh wait the disclaimer well here goes, I Savannah do not and will never own PJO all of those characters belong and will always belong to rick riodan. There happy?**

_Savannahs POV_

"Ughh…" I opened my eyes to a rising sun through some thick branches of a lightening forest. _Where am I?_ I took in my other surroundings. I was on a rocky shore by running creek.

"What the Hades?" A voice somewhere to my right asked. I tried to sit up but my head was spinning so fast I was forced to lay back down on the rocky bed.

"Ughh…" I moaned again. Suddenly a curly headed boy appeared next to me. His features were swimming around in my mind. All I could make out was his curly brown mop of a hairdo on his head.

"Whoa Connor, you knock some unsuspecting camper out with your dashing (pun intended) good looks?" Someone said jokingly far off in the distance, obvious he hadn't seen us yet.

"Dude, I think she's really hurt." Curly told the other boy. I felt strong hands move under my back. I tried to protest but all that came out was another grunt.

"Hey, it's gonna be alright. I got you." Curly whispered in my ear. "TRAVIS GO GET CHIRON FROM THE ARCHERY TENT AND MEET ME IN THE INFIRMIRY!" Curly yelled over his shoulder to Travis who was coming out of the shadow of the forest. Everything after that started to go all fuzzy and watery and I was forced to zip my eyes together or puke all down curly's vivid orange shirt.

_Connors POV_

After I laid the girl down in one of the white bunks, her dark brown hair cascaded across the white plush pillow there was a bead of sweat on her forehead and her eyes were forcibly shut tight, Chiron and Travis burst through the door. Travis was halfway through telling Chiron that this wasn't the result of one of our brilliant pranks when Chiron stopped dead and spoke only three words with a smile, "She has arrived."

**I know its short, I wanted to get my story out there before I did anything else. And what did Chiron mean when he said "She has arrived."? Does he know her? was he warned to stay away from her? Only time will tell and until then Ciao!**

**Please Review, no flames please, and only constructive criticism is welcome and good reviews but that's obvious. **

**Love, 3LemonPies 3**


	2. Winter Love

_Connors POV_

"Travis, can you excuse us?" Chiron asked never taking his eyes off the girl, like if he did she would vanish into thin air.

"What about Conner?" Travis asked.

"I would ask him to but he seems a little tied up right now." Chiron's eye drifted down to where my hand was, my gaze followed his, expecting to see my hand by my side. Instead I see it intertwined with the girls. A small whoa escaped escaped my lips. I tried to release my hand from her but her grip tightened and her eyes fluttered open. She released my hand. I began to back away when she hugged me.

"Thank-you." She whispered in my ear. Her voice was calm and soft, like the day before a storm. I looked at Chiron but he was just smiling. I noticed Travis give me a _we'll talk about this later _stare; he gave me the thumbs up then vanished through the door. _I'm so confused._

"Chiron," I asked, "what's going on?" All he did was smile and say "All in due time, child."

"umm… Okay? Do you know her?" I said my eyes looking in the direction of the girl she was looking at pictures that hung on the walls, completely unaware we were talking about her.

"Yes." Was the only reply I got out of him before he called her over to us, "Savannah." _Savannah? _ "Can you come here for a moment." The girl -err- Savannah skipped over to where we were standing. She rocked back and forth on her feet disoriented. I moved to steady her when her knees gave out and she fell back into me.

"Whoa there," I said a little shocked, who was she? "Are you okay?"

"Yeah the room just started spinning, like it did in the forest." She said simply. Chiron handed her a glass of nectar, but strangely she declined and moved out of my arms to sit on the white bunk of the infirmary. Her eyes locked with mine, I noticed they were a pale blue with flecks of silver, an almost pale gold, and a darker blue. If you look at them just right it looks like it's snowing. _Huh, weird. _I thought to myself.

She got up and started to walk around again. I followed suit incase she wasn't as strong as she felt at the moment. "Strange," She frowned, "I feel like things are slipping away, even as I speak I feel things that I might of done, things I might have felt, things I might have learned slipping away." She sighed. I stole a glance at Chiron his smile faltered and for a second he frowned.

"Umm, what _do_ you remember?" I asked.

"My name, Savannah. Ahh my age, I'm fifteen. And strangely I love winter." She said laughing as if she said the funniest thing on earth, I couldn't help but let a laugh escape my mouth, at her cute laugh. I mean what? I'm Connor Stoll for Zeus's sake!

**There you have it the second chapter. Review. What do you think, should Conner fall for Savannah? Or should some mysterious boy sweep her off her feet? Your choice. Again I know its short but no one has been reviewing so I don't know if anyone has been reading, so yeah until next update! **

**LIVE LOVE LAUGH 3**

**~LemonPie951**


	3. Death boy

_Connors POV_

After Chiron left but not before warning Savannah about my tendency to be a player, I explained to Savannah how things work here, with the gods and their cabins. I told her that she should be claimed by tonight, tomorrow at the latest. I also told her that since our 'camp leader' Percy Jackson disappeared no so many demi-gods have been arriving at camp, so be prepared to answer some questions.

Every breath I took in between explaining she would insert a question of her own. Mostly the normal stuff; "who's my god-parent?" stuff like that, but she also asked some pretty weird questions to like; "why do I fell like my minds slipping away?" got to say that one had me a little stumped.

_Savannahs POV_

This kid talks too much.

"Hello, Earth to Savannah?" Connor said waving a hand in front of my face to get my attention. My eyes fell on his, wait a second. I could feel my body go cold with concentration. Those eyes, where have I seen them?

"Whoa, Savannah what's wrong?" Connor asked tense. His hand reached out to touch my arm, as soon as the heat from his finger tips brushed against my bare arm a wrinkled back. "Umm, Savannah?"

"Your eyes." I said as I moved closer to get a better view. "I've seen them before."

"That's cool and all but could you turn _your_ eyes back to normal?" He asked as he crept away. I shoke my head, _my eyes?_

"My eyes? What's wrong with my eyes?" I asked slightly irritated. The only thought that crossed my mind was _if they're bleeding, that will just be the icing on my cake_.

"They were white, with little flecks of pale blue."Conner said coming closer. "They're fine now." And with that he left muttering something like "gotta…Chiron…snow?..I'm crazy"

Okay then, I'll show myself around camp then. First I started with the cabins, were there really _that_ many gods? I quickly moved on to the archery pit because the stares some of the campers were giving me were quite freaky. The camper there too were also giving me weird stares like I was an Alien. Everywhere I went campers seemed to drop everything they're doing and just stare. If this is what is going to be like living here, I might as well live in the forest.

_Nicos POV_

Walking around Camp Half Blood by yourself? That sounds fun. Not. But it was all Nico had to do on his free time. He walked past a distraught Connor Stroll, when he came across a petit girl with freckles splashed across her small nose, her long dark auburn hair cascaded down her back in waves. Nico started to walk over towards the girl, seeing as she was obviously new and no one was there to help her around camp and suit her up for capture the flag tonight, When a dumpster jumped in front of his path.

"Hey Clarisse." Nico said fully intent on reaching his goal.

"Hey death boy." Clarisse sneered. _What a lame nickname. _Nico thought, nicknames like that didn't seem to bother him as much as when he first came to camp.

"Hey," Nico said again.

"Guess what time it is." Clarisse demanded.

"Ahh noon, why don't you get a watch?" Nico stated. Clarisse oblivious to Nico's last comment responded with "Nope, its swirly time." Before Nico could react Clarisse had already grabbed the back of his over-sized black tee and started dragging him towards the girls bathroom. Campers jumped out of her way while so of the Ares kids snickered. Clarisse stopped suddenly. Nico thought maybe a squirrel caught her eye and she would chase it off into the forest like the dog she was.

"Newbie" Clarisse muttered, her gaze fixed on something over Nicos shoulder. What was she...? Uh-oh. Nico fell out of her grasp and turned to face Clarisse starting to make her way over to the dark headed girl, who was looking at the flowers.

"Hey Newbie!" Clarisse called full of fake cheerfulness.

"Hello." The dark headed girl replied fully unaware of what was coming to her.


	4. Gray eyes

**Hello people that are reading my story. Here is another chapter….no duh. I would like to give a shout out to my first reader/reviewer - Mara jade chase! Thank-you for reading my story! **

**Anyways, on with the show!**

_3rd Person POV_

Nico quickly jumped up in front of Clarisse, "Hey, I don't want to feel forgotten. What about my swirly?" Nico hated himself for just saying those words.

"Get out of. My. Way." She growled. Clarisse pushed Nico to the ground and marched over to where Savannah was now watching in amazement at the swirls of colors that were floating above the Hecate cabin, forgetting about Clarisse. Clarisse made sure to crush Nico's sword hand with her sausage of a foot as she lumbered over to the girl.

Clarisse grabbed the back of Savannahs pale blue tank top and started pulling her towards the girl's bathrooms, while talking to her. "Oh this is going to be fun. You don't look like a child of the big three and your dark hair means you're not Athena's spawn, you're too small to be my sibling and your arms look to weak to hold a bow-n-arrow. So you must be some minor gods' kid." She started laughing.

"Let me go!" Savannah screamed in protest. She tried to claw at Clarisse's hands holding tight to the back of her shirt. Nico didn't notice before but; she didn't have any shoes. _Strange_; was the word that crossed his mind as he got up holding his crushed hand, it was starting to turn purple and blue.

"Leave her alone!" Nico yelled at the beast. Clarisse was shocked that someone had the nerve to stand up to her.

"What!" Clarisse ask flabbergasted. "You, _Death boy." _She spit the name at him, "think you can take on me?" without a response she lunged at Nico smashing all her body weight into him sending Nico flying towards a tree. A thud was all that was heard through the silence of the stilled campers that had gathered. One of Clarisse's brothers came and whispered something to her. Clarisse replied not so quietly "He had it coming." As she stalked back towards her cabin.

Savannah ran over to where Nicos body had fallen and found nothing she looked around wondering where he could have gone. Some of the campers muttered nothings where audible, "Shadow travel….out cold…..no way….scared?"

Savannah ignored them when finally a boy that looked about the same age as Savannah, with dark blonde hair rushed over to where Savannah was kneeling confused. His eyes were a light shade of gray. "Are you okay?" He asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine. Just abit confused." Savannah replied letting the boy help her to her feet.

"I hear you're new around here, am I right?" The boy had a bit of an Australian accent. Savannah nodded her head yes. "So what's your name? I pretty sure you don't like being called the _new _girl." Savannah laughed and told him her name age and that she hadn't been claimed yet; she also asked what his name was and got a whole biography.

"Elliot's my name, Athena is my mom hence my gray eyes, I'm 15, 5.6, and single." Savannah laughed again Elliot asked her where she was from. Savannah frowned and looked away.

"Bad memories eh, no worries yo-"He was stopped short by Savannah,

"It's hard to have bad memories when you can't remember any." Savannah could feel tears in her eyes, she quickly blinked them back when a stressed Connor Stoll approached with another girl with blonde hair, princess curls and all, and startling gray eyes. Not like the kind gray eyes of Elliot, these ones looked like they were calculating the very move to bring you to your knees. Savannah stepped back. Elliot noticing the fear on her face whispered in her ear, "don't worry, that's just my sister; Annabeth."

**There you have it the fourth chapter; again I know its short blah blah blah. But I'm writing this from a library computer and I only get 30 minutes, so if there are spelling mistake I'm sorry, but I promise the next chapter will be the longest yet!**

**~LemonPie951 **


	5. Frozen Bear

**Hello people that read my story! I am glad to tell you that this is the longest chapter yet. Though it's not my favorite Chapter yet the next few chapters shall be packed with suspense and action, maybe a few memories? Anyway here it is. Enjoy!**

_3rd Person_

"Hello. I'm Annabeth." She held out her hand to Savannah, Connor took it instead.

"Why hello Ms. Annabeth," He said in a English accent "I'm Connor Stoll and this," He put his arm around Savannah, who shrugged him off "my fair lady, is my good friend-"

"O knock it off. I'm still mad at you for what you did to the Athena cabin last week." Annabeth stated.

Just like it came the memory was gone before Savannah could grasp the whole meaning. Connor wanted to know more about her strange memory loss. She wasn't the first camper to appear without memories, Connor started to think about how Jason was doing on his quest, no thanks to the gods.

"Annabeth, don't you have better things to worry about?" Connor asked not realizing the double meaning until the words left his mouth. Annabeth's stern look crumbled.

"Awe, come on Annabeth you know I didn't mean it like that." Connor quickly tried to cover. Annabeth's expression took on a look of strong attitude,

"Hmph, have fun staying in the Hermes cabin with this one," She pointed to Connor and started to walk away. Connor cleared his throat and said that Savannah was to stay in the big house until her memories came back, Chiron's orders. Annabeth took Savannah's hand in her own and without another word she started to steer her towards the Athena cabin, which still had a greenish glow from the Stoll brothers' latest prank.

"Whoa there, where do you think you're going?" Connor asked taking Savannah's other hand.

"I just need to ask the girl a few questions." Annabeth said still dead set on bringing Savannah to her cabin.

"_The girl_ has a name. Plus I'm not some Barbie doll you can throw around; my arms don't just pop back in when they fall off." Savannah wrenched out of both of their grips and walk towards the big house.

"But she could help us find Per-"Annabeth's voice cracked and without another word she ran into her cabin

"Wait, I still have to show you around the camp." Connor shouted after her.

"You're a tad too late. You left me alone; I had to show myself around camp!" Savannah yelled back getting a little pissed now that she remembered Connor had just left her and is just now thinking about the tour.

Savannah slammed the door to the big house and walked down the hall to the last room, curled up on the bed and let the tiredness she has been feeling all day consume her.

__Savannah's Dream__

_I was walking through a gold hallway that had thousands apon thousands of doors lining each side. I heard a male voice talking through one of the doors; I leaned in pressing my ear against the wood of the door to hear better. Their words were jumbled and barely audible. An obvious male voice asked,_

_"Savannah…survive with those half-blo….Better than them….how long…?" The man was talking about me! A female voice answered _

_"…Don't know…Dionysus will try to cheat….watch for him…memories…dangerous grapes..." She paused while the man said something to low for me to hear, _

_"Are you sure?" She spoke up. I heard them moving their footsteps came closer to the door and I realized that they had noticed someone was outside. I quickly jumped up and ran down the hall trying every door as I went. They were all locked. _

_"HEY, YOU!" The man ran down the hall after me. My breath quickened, and I felt faint. I was going to die. Is it even possible to die in a dream? Is this a dream?_

"Savannah, SAVANNAH?" I shot up in my bed. I was sweaty and gross, my hair was sticking to my face and back, ew. I felt something on both my shoulders; two hands were gripping me. I leapt off my bed and placed my back against the cool wall. It was just Elliot.

"What the Hades do you think you're doing!" I yelled still trying to calm my heart rate down from that horrendous dream.

Elliot backed up putting his hands in the air as if surrendering. "You were the one screaming." He paused, looking like he was putting the pieces together in his mind, "Bad dream?"

"The worst" He sat down on the edge of my bed I walked over and sat down also. Elliot went on to tell me that it's the norm to have very _realistic_ dreams, that all half-bloods have them. There's that word again _half-bloods _what was that woman from my dream talking about? What did she mean? _Dionysus will try to cheat? _And what's with the_ dangerous grapes?_

"Hey, Savannah. You still with me? Did Connor explain this to you yet, it would be just like him to look past it by." Elliot asked noticing the look on my face. "Do you want to talk about it?" Shaking my head yes, I told him about it, I had to tell someone or might explode. He asked similar questions to the ones I've already tried to answer myself.

"We need to tell Chiron about this." Elliot jumped up off the bed and ran out the door with me in tow.

"Why, this doesn't concern him." I said bluntly, I didn't want to attract anymore attention to myself then I had already.

"But it does involve Mr. D" Elliot said still running down the hall. We finally came into a living room type thing. Elliot seemed to have spotted someone he knew because he asked

"Where's Mr. D?" The kids pointed out the door towards a strawberry field and once again I was struggling to keep up.

Elliot stopped and told me to wait here, so I did, for about 2.5 seconds. I started to wander around being ADHD, I was taking everything in once again. I wonder how long it will be before I get use to this place?

_Connor's POV_

The first thing I heard was a shrill scream.

It came from the strawberry fields. I started to run flat out, I got there in no time, mostly because of my dad; being the god of speed and all.

The first thing I saw was Elliot crumpled in a ball, beaten and bloody on the ground. I saw Annabeth run over to her sibling along with some campers from the Apollo cabin.

Nico was standing protectively in front of woozy looking Savannah; it looked like he was trying to reason. Then Clarisse came into view, she bore down on him like a stray dog to week old meat and once again she just flung him away. _Poor guy, _I thought. But we have bigger problems afoot (Sorry I've been reading old mystery books, and I just love the way they talk)

Clarisse was obviously not cool with Savannah getting away swirly free last time.

Savannah started to back up but tripped over the strawberry bushes. This was just what Clarisse needed, she pick Savannah up by the collar of her pale baby blue t-shirt, the look of fear was written all over Savannahs' face. As Clarisse swung her fist back Savannahs' face crunched up waiting the blow when, nothing.

Clarisse was frozen in place, not in time but in frosted statue. I looked over to where Savannah was swaying; shock was obvious in her eyes. She went down; I reached out my hands to pick her up but some kid beat me to it. _Adam! _Jealousy shoot through my veins as he smirked at me and said,

"I can handle her from here, you just carry on doing, well _whatever_ you do" Adam laughed quietly as he carried Savannah towards the infirmary. About ten kids were in tow, hoping to find a glimpse of Savannahs claiming; we all knew it was coming soon after this. The rest of the camp was smiling and laughing as children of Aphrodite posed and took photos of the frozen bear.

**So there you have it. I know it's been FOREVER but, Did you like it? Did you hate? All reviews welcome, mostly because I have a small amount *hint hint* **

**I also, kinda threw a wrench into the Connor/Savannah relationship, should I take it away or let other (Elliot/Savannah's or no one's)love blossom, maybe a love triangle. It's all up to you, for the most part anyway :) ****  
><strong>**~LemonPie951**


	6. Grape Vines

**So here it is! I know it's another short one, I just wanted to get another chapter in so you guys don't think I abandoned you! Next one WILL be the longest yet, I swear, and it will be up next week! Also I have a poll up for who you think Savannah should end up with. Check it out!**

* * *

><p><span>_Savannahs POV_<span>

I woke up to an empty room. I was back in the infirmary. My limbs felt like jelly as if I had just run a marathon. Suddenly the last few hours came back in a rush, did I really turn Clarisse into an ice sculpture? She is going to kill me! I groaned but quickly shut my mouth when I heard footsteps be hide the door, I don't know what complied me to do this, but I closed my eyes and pretended I was asleep.

The door swung open and about six pairs of feet walked in quickly followed by five more.

"Will you all just go away?" Connor spoke to them like they were the paparazzi trying to get a shot of someone's underwear.

"But we want to see what her parentage is." A voice spoke up.

"We haven't had a demi-god show up in weeks, well at least not after the gods started fighting." Another unfamiliar voice. _Clop Clop _came from down the hall.

"Campers, all of you except Elliot, Connor, Annabeth, and Juniper must return to your daily actives." About 7 people groaned.

"At once!" Chiron said with a little more force. I heard the many footsteps shuffle out of the room and then Annabeth spoke up,

"She should have been claimed by now. I think I know who too, but why wait so long to claim her?"

"That was something I was wondering" Elliot added in his Austrian accent.

"The most we can do is wait children." Chiron's wise words echoed off the walls. I felt a pair of eyes turn towards me and I tried very hard not to move but my leg had other ideas.

"She twitched. She should be waking up soon." A girl informed everyone. I now felt all eyes on me. I opened my eyes slowly as if just waking up.

"Um, hi guys." I said. My blush must have been obvious.

"Hey Savannah, how ya feeling?" Connor said as he grabbed my hand. _Um okay?_

"Like jelly. Did I really.. Um..?" I couldn't finish what if they thought that was ridiculous?

"Yeah." He looked towards Chiron, "And it was AMAZING. You were all like 'don't touch me' and then _WAH-BAM!_ Clarisse was frozen. Such a good prank." He mumbled the last part to himself with a smile.

"All right, all right, are you sure your head feels alright to-" Chiron was cut off by a large bang. A very pudgy looking vacationer came waddling in.

"Stupid half-bloods, no respect for my time... Always getting hurt... Frozen... Maybe? No, no, no... They think I have something to do with this?... Preposterous!" The fat man stopped mumbling when he looked towards me.

"You!" A smile spread across his huge face. He looked like a serial killer. "I thought you were lost, dead, gone. But what-ho here you are!" He reached out towards me; I leaned back so far I fell off the little cot onto the floor.

Pudgy's smile disappeared as he turned to Chiron, "What's wrong? What did you do to her? Why doesn't she remember me?" Annabeth looked amazed to see that Pudgy had a caring side.

"Well that's just the thing sir," Elliot spoke up, "She doesn't remember anything."

"WHAT!" Pudgy may be, well, pudgy but he sure did have the angry rage of a drunk. "This is just what I told her would happen, but no, she had to do her own thing, 'rebel'. UGH! Come here." He motioned for me to come closer, so I did, not wanting to get on his nerves.

He grabbed my hand in his and started chanting. I freaked out I tried to pull away but it was too late, I could feel me leaving me body.

Before the world went black I was looking down at myself and pudgy. Our hands were held together by grape vines but our eyes were glowing. His a deep violet like red wine and mine were glowing pure white light, enough to blind someone if they looked straight on.

_Connors POV_

Mr. D grabbed Savannahs hand without warning and started to chant. Predictably Savannah freaked but it wasn't too long before her eyes were glowing pure white light.

"What's going on?" I asked worried to anyone who could hear. Chiron answered,

"Mr. D just wants to speak to Savannah in private." I was about to cut in and say we all could have left the room but he continued, "Not just from us but from those who have eyes, everywhere." _The gods,_ I thought.

But what could be so important that even the gods had to be kept in the dark?

* * *

><p><strong>So there you have it chapter six I hope you like it and I know it's been forever since I've updated but I had exams and projects and all that good stuff (blah). Anyway I would like to thank all the people still following this story and still have me on their alert and favorite list even though I haven't updated in a month! YOU GUYS ROCK!<strong>

**So what do you think is the big problem? Review because it gives me motivation to update and write longer chapters, without reviews there shall be no updates! Your choice.**

**Bye, Savannah!**


End file.
